APC
by pendragoness
Summary: What happens when 5 new scholarship students enter the realm of the Pretty Committee? Complete chaos. Mayhem. Enter the AntiPretty Committee. ALL EXISTING CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED AGAIN. MORE TO COME SOON! PLEASE BEAR WITH EXHAUSTED AUTHORESS'
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Hola****! This is ****pendragoness**** and ****leonessthefirebenderJK**** in our first ever Clique ****fic****! YAY! **

**Summary: What happens when 5 new scholarship students enter the realm of the Pretty Committee? Complete chaos. ****Mayhem.**** It's Massie vs. Teddy. APOCALYPSE! **

**Rating: T **

**NOTE: The Clique is in 8th grade when this story takes place. THIS ENTIRE THING HAS BEEN REWRITTEN****…AGAIN!!!!**

The second they stepped through the door at OCD, it was clear that they did not belong. Not at OCD, not even in public school….they just plain didn't fit in anywhere. There were five girls in all, and even just from looking at them, you could draw a whole string of true conclusions about who they were and why they were misfits, the first being that they didn't even _try_ to blend in with the crowd. Teddy eyed the black polish on her nails critically, comparing it to the shade of black that her shirt was dyed and sighed wearily when she realized that the shirt was faded. She would have to buy a new one. This task accomplished, she glanced around. _Someone remind me why we chose to come to a school full of rich snobs…_she thought, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous from her friends. She could count on one hand the times they had seen her show anxiety in a given situation and she didn't plan to increase the count. Feeling the heat of someone's stare on the back of her head, she turned to survey a group of overdressed girls who seemed to be discussing her and her friends.

"What do you think?" Anessa asked her, glancing around. She too was nervous.

Anessa had always been easygoing and, due to the fact that she really didn't care what most people thought of her, she could make herself comfortable in almost any situation.

"Did I die?" Teddy replied sarcastically, "I'm seeing way too many bright colors. Especially on those girls," she pointed at the Pretty Committee.

Indeed, the girls she gestured were dressed in…some interesting combinations of fluorescent colors. _Do they really think that looks good?_ She wondered, watching as they smiled and waved at people who seemed to admire them.

"You just like black too much!" Annie said, jumping at the chance to rag on Teddy about her clothing choices.

Annie was Teddy's polar opposite. Where Teddy almost always dressed in black, Annie adored colors like yellow and pink, although not in the brighter hues that the Pretty Committee had chosen. She was an eternal optimist, always looking on the bright side. Sometimes, Teddy wondered why she tolerated Annie's presence, but other times her optimism was the only thing that kept them from complete despair.

01234543210

"Scholarship students?" Claire asked, tugging nervously at the edge of her borrowed jacket. The jacket was Massie's and she was terrified. What if she accidently spilled something on it and ruined it? After all, she had no way to pay for it and if she ruined this article of clothing as well, Massie would probably kill her.

"Given," Alicia muttered, not even acknowledging the new girls. As usual, she was dressed as the epitome of fashion, only outdone by Massie herself. She smoothed her hair, smiling at a few girls who were watching her as if she were a model.

"Who would show up for their first day of school dressed like that?" Massie sniffed in disdain. She really had no interest in discussing the new girls. They were clearly LBR's and therefore, she wanted nothing to do with them-

Massie froze. She could have sworn that the Goth girl in the new group had just pointed at her and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at _all_.

"Did she just point at me?"

"Course she did," Alicia said, "She was realizing that you were the alpha."

Beneath her soothing tone, though, Alicia had her own doubts about what she had said. Hadn't someone had explained to the new girls that the Pretty Committee was in charge?

"Yeah," Claire chimed in, eager to please Massie.

She herself watched the new girls from the corner of her eye as her friends changed the subject. They were clearly misfits, just as she had been and she almost winced in sympathy. _Thank God, those days are over…_

01234543210

Teddy and Anessa finally paused to check their schedules, once they realized that they were wandering around aimlessly because they had no idea as to where they were supposed to actually be going.

"Honestly," Joelle complained.

Her two friends were always forgetting things like where they were going, or what they were supposed to be doing._ She_ was the responsible one in their group and having to remind her friends of things as simple as that made her irritable. Her determination to keep a straight A average kept her busy enough that she usually avoided the trouble that her companions got into.

"They're just making sure they know where to go so they don't walk in on the space aliens," Rifka told her, cheerfully.

Annie, who was also surreptitiously checking her schedule, rolled her eyes. Rifka had obviously watched waaaay too much sci-fi as a child. The only words that could really describe her were 'out there'. Of course, she was perfectly sane, but her imagination hatched impossible things.

"It's the safe way to be," Rifka assured her forgetful friends, with a smile.

01234543210

Massie gestured for her girls to follow as she 'oh-so-casually' drifted toward the new girls. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about them that she _really_ didn't like. They looked too confident, too self assured… _I don't know… they just seem way too cocky to be the newest school misfits. Almost like they might consider challenging me… _

"Hey," she greeted, walking up confidently, picture perfect smile glued to her lips.

"Hola," Alicia said, also grinning.

Obviously the Pretty Committee had picked up on her body language and followed her. Good. If this didn't turn out as she expected it to, she might end up needing them.

"Hello," Annie smirked.

Even before many words were exchanged, she could see exactly where this was going. _Heh__…This should be interesting…_ The overdressed OCD girl obviously expected she and her friends to show some kind of submission. Ah, well…

"What the hell do you want glowgirl?" Teddy snapped, glaring up from her schedule.

The fact that this girl had the nerve to walk up to her with ill intent and still act as if it was a casual introduction pissed her off.

"Glowgirl?" Massie stopped, thrown off guard. "What kind of insult is that?"

_What the hell? __Glowgirl?__ What's that supposed to mean?_ _Please tell me she can come up with a better insult than that!_

"Dunno," Teddy answered. "I made it up on the spot."

"So…do you and your pathetic lackeys have any business here or are you frying my poor friend's eyes out for nothing?" Anessa asked.

"Huh?" Massie was confused. "Sorry to ruin the moment for GOTHgirl"

She smirked, turning the girl's insult around. _Take that! _

"Look," Joelle put in irritably, "Take off the make-up and dress like a real person, then I'll consider giving you the time of day."

Anessa had to smile; Joelle had never liked over-embellishment.

"Jealous?" Massie said smugly, twirling for the effect. _Ha! I'll bet they are! After all, by the looks of it they wouldn't have enough money to buy anything close to this. _

"No," Teddy shot back, we're just anti-SLUT."

The bell rang before Massie could reply. Clamping her mouth shut and turning on her heel, she stormed down the hall to History. No one had ever been brave enough to call her a slut to her face before and the fact that her offender had been a new girl -and a GOTH girl no less- infuriated her. People were practically leaping out of her way as she swept past and she was almost to History when a ridiculous amount of noise erupted behind her.

"Hey!" Alicia shouted over the ruckus.

She watched two of the new girls, almost amused. If they weren't misfits already, this would destroy any chance they had of acceptance. As the two girls came closer though, both Massie and Alicia couldn't help themselves and burst into hysterical laughter.

**"HE WAS A SKATER BOY! SHE SAID SEE YA LATER BOY! HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER…" **

Anessa and Teddy shouted/sang the lyrics as they skipped down the hall. Both of them were smiling, obviously enjoying the incredulous attention they received.

"Speaking of LBR's," Alicia said, through giggles.

"They are so dead to me," Massie replied. _God, are these girls insane? This could possible go down in the history of OCD as the stupidest thing EVER. _

"Point," Alicia said.

Before they could continue their conversation, the tardy bell rang. Alicia slowly began to walk down the hall as Massie turned into the History classroom. She sighed in annoyance. The two seats behind her, previously vacant, were being occupied by the singers from the hallway. She breezed to her seat and sat down, pulling out a tube of lip gloss, applying a coat. As Mr. Myner walked to the front of the room to take roll, a note landed on her desk. Slightly apprehensive, she unfolded it and her previous fury began to awaken. It read:

**Even that expensive gloss won't be enough to fix your face. **

She wanted to turn around and put the girls behind her in their respective places but realized that it wouldn't be the greatest idea at the moment.

"Massie Block?" Mr. Myner began to take attendance.

"Present."

"Theodora Boancardi?"

"Yeah," the answer came from behind Massie, "And I go by Teddy."

Massie clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. _**Theodora???!!**__Omg__…_

"Thnak you for the correction but, here at OCD we say 'present' Ms. Boancardi. Let's try that again. Teddy Boancardi?"

"Well here in Teddy's mind we say whatever we want."

She smiled at him. Teddy could already tell that this teacher would be fun to annoy. Mr. Myner gritted his teeth and went on, hoping that he wasn't going to have another problematic student. Massie waited, wondering if the other girl had an easy-to-pick-on name…

"Anessa Gregorio?"

"Present," she whispered, barely audible.

"Anessa Gregorio?"

"Present," she said, not much louder.

"Ms. Gregorio must be absent…"

"I'm here!" she shouted, standing up.

"Excuse me," he replied patiently, "Here at OCD, we say 'present' loud enough for the teacher to hear."

"Well in the normal world, any type of noise is considered a sign of presence. Really, I think all this time with these slutty girls has screwed with your brain."

She choked back laughter at the look on his face. It was priceless…Anessa sincerely wished that she had a camera so that she could commemorate this moment forever.

"Ms. Gregorio, you will say present and take your seat," the teacher said stiffly, smoothing his ruffled feathers.

"You don't know I'm here yet?" Anessa asked innocently, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now Anessa, would you please say 'present' and take your seat?"

"Don't worry, sir, I'm here," she said, seating herself on the top of the desk, "And now I'm seated too!"

"Go to the principal," he ground out.

"KAY!" Anessa shouted, standing up on the desk, "I'M FUCKING PRESENT! WOO!"

With that, she jumped off the desk and ran out of the room.

**Thank ****you's**** go out to: **

**Yellowfur**** and OMG it's ****WickedJelly**** for the constructive criticism they gave to help improve this story. **

**Lilly Green…We hope you still like the story after the changes have been made! **

**pendragoness**

**leonessthefirebenderJK**

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Bottom of Form

Teddy hid her laughter behind her hand as her friend bolted from the room.

Mr. Myner looked as if he wanted to follow Anessa but he realized that it probably wasn't safe for him to leave the classroom and expect to come back and find it in one piece. He finished attendance and began to lecture the class.

_Ugh…this can't get much more boring…Pity he didn't follow Anessa. That would've stirred things up a bit. I wonder what's happening in the principal's office…_Teddy allowed her mind to drift…

01234543210

Anessa slouched in her chair across from Principal Burns, scowling and squinting at the same time. The sunlight streaming through the windows behind the desk was blinding but the old woman, who was staring at her in the same manner in which a hawk eyes its prey, seemed oblivious to that fact.

"So you refused to do as Mr. Myner requested and then you ran out of the room?" she asked.

"On the contrary, I said present but he didn't hear me," Anessa replied. She knew that cooperating would be easier but that didn't mean she was going to.

"You mean that you whispered it. Obviously he wouldn't have been able to hear you. You know that Miss Gregorio."

"Yes, I do know that." _You miserable old hag_, she added mentally.

The Principal glared at her, beady eyes narrowing into such an odd expression that it really was a bit scary.

"I think detention is in order Miss Gregorio. Every day for the rest of this week will do."

Anessa groaned, pretending that the thought of detention really scared her. The old bat that ran this school had no need to know that she had been in detention so many times it was rather meaningless.

"I expect you to return to class and I do not wish to see you in my office again," Principal Burns said.

"Yes ma'am," Anessa replied, every bit the cowed schoolgirl.

She rose from her seat and pushed the door open, dragging her feet all the way back to History.

01234543210

Massie met her friends just outside the cafeteria at lunchtime, all of them wincing and trying to ignore the raucous caterwauling that Teddy and Anessa were keeping up.

"**HEY MISS MURDER CAN I, HEY MISS MURDER CAN I, MAKE BEAUTY ****STAY**** IF I TAKE MY LIFE? WITH JUST A LOOK, THEY SHOOK, THE HEAVENS BOWED BEFORE HIM…" **

All five of them groaned.

"Really," Alicia muttered, thoroughly annoyed, "If they must sing, could they sing a GOOD song? First Avril Lavigne…Now AFI…"

She ground her teeth, something completely un-Alicia-like.

"Let's just eat," Massie said, "Emergency GLU meeting after school."

She too was frustrated. There had to be something they could do to faze these overconfident losers, it was just a question of _what_.

"Given," Alicia replied.

The Pretty Committee entered the cafeteria, making a beeline for their usual table…only to find it occupied. Massie, who was completely livid by now, stalked up to the table and stopped right in front of it. Four of _them_ were already sitting there and she could see Anessa approaching. Her blood was boiling and from the looks on her friends' faces, she could only assume that they were just as angry.

"Oh, hello dahling," Annie drawled, taking a bite of her sandwich, while lounging in Dylan's seat. She smiled sweetly at the furious Pretty Committee, trying not to laugh at their expressions.

"Look who's come to visit," Anessa sneered, seating herself in Alicia's seat with a tray of school lunch, "We're so flattered we just don't know what to say. Oh, my heart is simply aflutter with joy…"

She found the scene…amusing at the very least.

"Massie!" Teddy exclaimed from the chair that Massie considered hers, "My love! My pride! My joy! How ah you feeling dahling? Care to join us?"

Of course, she would never really let Massie sit down with them, but she knew that the suggestion itself would send her new enemy over the edge.

"Excuse me?" Massie hissed, "This is OUR table. LBR's don't belong. Now MOVE."

_OMG! I cannot believe the nerve of these LBR's! Who do they think they are_

"Gladly, my dear!" Rifka cried, moving over and patting the space beside her, "Space aliens are always welcome to sit next to me!"

Rifka was impartial in this particular argument but like her friends, she loved to watch other people become angry and frustrated with her. However, Massie would never get the chance to respond to her offer because Joelle chose that moment to ask a question that she had been dying to ask for the past few hours.

"LBR's?" Joelle asked, curious.

"Losers Beyond Repair," Massie snarled, "Get away from MY table!"

"My, my, Massie! I didn't know you were so…possessive!" Anessa laughed and mimicked the table in a deep voice, "My dear, I had no idea you wanted to…" she trailed off smirking.

Anessa had to set her milk down before she could take a drink so that she could contain her laughter.

"Glowgirl and the table are dating?!" Teddy asked, "Since when?"

"Move it LBR's!" Alicia shouted, finally imploding, causing the entire cafeteria to stare at them.

Needless to say, Alicia did not find the situation funny in the least. Had she had lighter skin, her face probably would have taken on a slightly purple hue.

"Sorry SBR's," Joelle apologized, "No can do."

At this, all of the girl's seated at table 18 cracked up.

"SBR's?" Dylan asked, glaring, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Sluts Beyond Repair!" Teddy and Anessa yelled, high-fiving.

The entire cafeteria burst into girly giggles as Massie's face reddened. Without another word, the entire Pretty Committee stalked out. By this point, Anessa had given up on her food and had her head down on the table; she shook with unstoppable laughter... Not that anyone else was faring much better.

"Yeah!" someone shouted.

Another girl approached Table 18.

"Welcome to town, APC!" she shouted. "By the way, I'm Layne."

"APC?" Rifka asked.

"The Anti-Pretty Committee!"

01234543210

Teddy was almost smiling as she walked into Math class. The lunchtime fiasco had been completely unplanned but the outcome couldn't have been better. However, the traces of the smile vanished as she saw where the only vacant seat in the class was located. Next to Massie…of course. Suddenly, she wasn't so happy anymore. The teacher hadn't made an appearance yet and Teddy sat down. Massie sighed.

"I'd like to apologize for what happened at lunch," Massie announced.

Teddy frowned, suddenly confused. Obviously the apology was not meant for her because Massie was speaking in a voice that was loud enough for the whole room to hear. Worse yet, everyone seemed to be listening to her. The whole thing emitted a kind of ominous vibe.

"It seems that our new transfers from the public day school ADD, don't know how to interact here at OCD."

Teddy felt the first stirrings of annoyance at Massie's words. A tiny smirk was playing at the corners of Massie's perfectly glossed lips.

"Today, they humiliated the Pretty Committee with their oafish ways. We unfortunately, were unwilling to embarrass them any more than they have already embarrassed themselves and so we allowed ourselves to be humiliated. I really hope that no one thought it wasn't planned. I would hate for anyone to be wrongly informed."

Teddy clenched her fists. She knew that she shouldn't listen to what Massie was saying but she couldn't help it.

"Therefore, I feel it is my duty to inform you that these girl's minds work in strange ways. They are –for lack of better words- screwed up and we ask you to stay away from them while we take care of it."

Her statement was met by a series of giggles. Teddy stood up, masking her fury to place a comforting hand on Massie's shoulder. Massie raised an eyebrow to the room as if to say 'See?'

"Glowgirl, I hate to break it to you, but if you go to a school that's named after a disease and accept it, you're more screwed up than anyone else in this room," she said.

"Uh, me? I'm not the screwed up on, Teddy Bear."

"Aww," Teddy sighed, "I feel all warm and fuzzy inside…", her self-control broke, "GO TO HELL, YOU BITCH!"

Teddy punched Massie in the nose as hard as she could, hearing something crunch. A maniacal smile lit her face.

"Miss….! Miss…um…"

Teddy turned to the doorway and saw the teacher rushing toward her.

"Boancardi," she said, helpfully, with a wide smile.

"Miss Boancardi! To the principal's office! Now!

"Okay!" she said, chipper as ever, "Sorry 'bout your face, Massie…" she paused, before adding snidely, "Although it is an improvement."

The teacher stepped toward her, in an attempt to be threatening.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

01234543210

Principal Burns, lovely lady that she is, gave Teddy the same stare she had inflicted upon Anessa. Only this time, there was no discussion about the punishment.

"You're suspended," Principal Burns said, smiling that evil little smile that all principals seem to have.

Teddy gulped. This was not going to be pretty.

**Okay…another thank you to taylorlove01!**

**Heheheh****…yes I know…the name is completely cliché…**

**All reviews welcome, especially constructive criticism**

**pendragoness**

**leonessthefirebenderJK**

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Bottom of Form

**Hello again! Mucho apologies for the late update… we're just not very timely…****) Enjoy!**

Massie stretched luxuriously, yawning for effect, before focusing on the GLU meeting. They had driven straight to her house after school and now the entire Pretty Committee was sprawled in various locations around her room. None of the usual paraphernalia coated the floor, though; this was business. The only sound in the room , at the moment anyways, was the radio, turned down so that they could talk.

"We need to put these LBR's in their place," Massie said, meeting the eyes of every girl in the room.

She looked at them all a second time, thinking about how ridiculous this whole affair was. _I mean, seriously, these LBR's are pathetic. We'll take them down in no time. We just need a plan. _

"How about embarrassing them beyond belief?" Claire piped up, trying to please.

Massie sighed and rolled her eyes. _Honestly, how can she even suggest something so juvenile? Obviously that's what we're going to do anyways…_

"Kuh-laire," she replied, exasperated, "Can't you think of anything better than _that_?"

Alicia snickered derisively, whispering something to Kristen, who also began to laugh, and Claire felt heat rising to her face. A glare from Massie directed at the gigglers quieted them. They sat in silence for a moment until Dylan broke the silence.

"We could get my mom to dig up some dirt about them and broadcast it," she suggested hopefully, glancing around. Massie rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah right," she said, her tone making it clear that she thought that plan was worse than Claire's. Seeing Dylan's hurt expression, she backtracked, "But it's a good fallback plan."

They lapsed into silence again, growing more frustrated. Alicia frowned. _Can't we think of anything? I swear__ I'll go mad if I have to listen to their singing again…_ Before she could think anymore, Massie began to speak.

"Our problem, girls, is that we don't know enough about them. We don't know what would embarrass them because we've never seen them before."

Massie waited to see if anyone would catch on and figure out what she was hinting at. No one did. Their eyes were focused on her, waiting for illumination. She sighed, as if her plan was completely obvious.

"Don't you see? All we have to do is spy on them and we'll learn everything we need to know! Each one of us can pick a girl to follow and by Friday, we'll be ready to take them down!"

"You're a genius Massie!"

"Heart it!"

"OMG, why didn't we think of that before???"

Massie smiled, basking in their praise and mentally matching people up. Claire could watch Annie…she seemed like the most gullible one. Dylan and Kristen could pick between the ones named Joelle and Rifka. Alicia could take Anessa, and she, Massie, would be watching Teddy…Bear. She grinned. Problem solved…

"Who wants to go to the mall? After this, I think we're entitled to some intensive retail therapy!"

01234543210

"Theodora Rose Boancardi! Suspended?! This is unbelievable! Let me tell you, young lady, I do not expect to receive a phone call on your first day of school from the principal saying that you've punched some poor girl in the nose and have been suspended for 3 days!"

Teddy winced, wishing her mother's voice was a little less shrill. The school had kept her in the office for the remainder of the day because her mother couldn't come and get her and now, at 5:30, Mrs. Boancardi had come home. She was _not_ happy.

"Oh, if your father were here… He would have your head, girl! I swear! Fiona never caused this much trouble! Even Jared was never suspended on his first day of school! Go to your room! You're grounded!"

Teddy sighed at the mention of her older siblings who were probably listening with a mixture of sympathy and glee. Jared was probably thrilled that someone else was on the receiving end of their mother's wrath, as he usually incurred it by skipping school altogether. Fiona would be annoyed because the shouting would have broken her concentration and she'd have to start her Calculus problem again. Teddy rolled her eyes. _Who needs Calculus anyways?_

Following her mother's orders without protest, Teddy stomped down the hall to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself on the bed, glaring moodily at her dark walls. She waited almost five minutes to make sure nobody was going to try and follow her in before locking her bedroom door, pulling back one of her curtains, and opening the window. She slipped out easily, leaving it cracked, before dashing across the back yard. Teddy cut behind a few old houses, sliding in and out of the shadows until she reached a street corner about three blocks from her house. Anessa and Joelle were waiting.

"How bad was it?" Anessa asked, sympathetically.

"Bad enough," Teddy said, "I'm grounded for the next three weeks. You?"

Anessa grinned, "Grounded for two weeks. Daddy doesn't like his good girl getting into trouble."

"Good?" Joelle asked, trying not to laugh.

"Of course," Anessa replied innocently, with a tiny smirk.

Joelle watched her friends, listening with semi-interest to their conversation. They had been friends since third grade when Teddy and Anessa had decided that it was time for the class bullies to stop torturing her because she was smart. She couldn't imagine ever doing some of the things they did. For one, she would never have punched Massie in the nose and she couldn't imagine being rude to a teacher. Truthfully, Joelle sometimes wondered why they kept her around.

"Hey, Joelle," Teddy said, "Come out of whatever deep and meaningful thoughts you're stuck in and join the conversation girl! What do you think of Massie and her crew?"

Joelle sighed. This was a no brainer.

"Stuck up, egotistical, patronizing, self-centered, controlling, manipulative, vain, slutty cretins with an inflated sense of self worth," she said.

Anessa blinked a few times, taking this all in. _A very accurate__ analysis if I do say so __myself…__Nothing like a description from Joelle to put things into perspective._

"Well said," Teddy grinned, "well said amiga. So what should we sing tomorrow? The only requirements are for it to be loud, annoying, and catchy."

Joelle groaned. Anessa laughed.

"I think Bowling For Soup would do them good," Teddy continued, "A repetitive chorus from Sad, Sad Situation should do it."

Teddy nodded sagely. "Agreed. Will you be singing with us, Joelle?"

Joelle looked at both of her friends, gauging their expectant faces and sighed.

"Teach me the words," she said, rolling her eyes.

**Okey****dokey****….I was originally going to write a new chapter RIGHT NOW but ****it's**** past midnight….I will be updating soon. This is the last serious renovation the first 3 chapters will undergo****…(****sweatdrop****)….Thanks for bearing with me guys….Ciao!**

**pendragoness**

**leonessthefirebenderJK**


End file.
